The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector systems.
Communication systems, such as network systems, servers, data centers, and the like, use backplanes to interconnect midplanes, daughtercards, line cards and/or switch cards. To increase density and speeds through such communication systems, some backplanes have been designed as cable backplane systems, where the connectors of the backplane are connected by cables. However, thermal management of such systems has been problematic. For example, cable management is difficult and the cables at the rear of the panel of the backplane tend to block airflow to the connectors and through the panel.
A need remains for a cable backplane system that controls cable routing in an easy and reliable manner.